


Pretty Little Liars

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn may be catching up fast, but when it comes to some things (evil things, of course), Spike's still the master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Liars

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in January 2015
> 
> Theme: Sub-Cultures  
> Prompt: Goths: Black Nail Polish
> 
> Setting: BtVS seasons 5/6 hiatus

"So," Dawn says, face intent, hand steady with the little nail brush, "how come you stopped with the black nail polish, Spike? It's cool. Goes with your Big Bad image, right?" 

He remembers saying something like that, one of the times she'd dropped by his crypt back before...

Before the Slayer made her fatal swan dive. 

"Was crap at putting it on," he says, in a dismissive tone. "Dru used to do it for me. When she left me...well, just couldn't be bothered."

Dawn looks up at him, frowning her sister's frown.

"For real? Because that's not-"

Time to change the subject.

"Didn't figure you for a Goth, Niblet? You steal this colour for me special?"

She looks outraged. "Steal?" Then, like she might burst into tears. "How _could_ you even say that to me?"

"Not bad. Your lying's getting better, kiddo, along with your shop-liftin' skills."

He tilts his head (even the kid's susceptible to the head-tilt, he's found) and grins at her.

"Just as well, yeah?"

She hesitates a fraction of a second, then grins back at him. "Hey thanks, Obi-Wan. Couldn't have done it without you."

She bends back to her task, a steady three stripes on each nail until all ten are black and glistening.

It's true, he thinks. The kid _is_ better at lying. 

You'd hardly know now (unless you already knew) that she's still grieving so hard the poor little bint can barely function. 

She has a long way to go to catch up with him, though.

Deception? He's a past master.

Self-deception? Even better. 

More fool him, he gave up painting his nails to please Dawn's big sis. To make himself fit for...

To make himself fit. 

Not that the bitch - the beautiful, wonderful _bitch!_ \- ever noticed. 

And now she never will.


End file.
